Elizabeths Song Of Sorrow
by Maxy0008
Summary: Elizabeth married William, yet she still loved Anothny, while the two countined to see each other behind Williams back, William snaps and kills the one man Elizabeth loved


_Elizabeths Song of Sorrow_

_Jealously, it can cause anyone to go mad. Such as William Harrison, the most powerful man in England, a land that has fallen. His power was even greater than the kings; not many knew how, but he had that power. Yet this power did not scare everyone. His wife, Elizabeth was forced into this marriage to save her family from poverty and yet the love she still felt for Anthony, her lover before the marriage. The two were not able to stay apart, so Elizabeth and Anthony continued to see each other behind Williams back. Although they two were happy for a while their affair ended with Tragedy once William discovered their secret _

The gun dropped to the ground

As well as the man who shielded the woman he loved.

"Anthony!" Screamed the thin, raven haired maiden falling

Atop of him

Her tears falling upon his bullet-holed chest.

"I hope that will teach you

Not to mess with the best

Who just happens to be

The man you married

I have told you time

And time again

Not to cross me

Woman!

You are under my control!

I own you Elizabeth!

Don't you see!

If not for me then

Your family would be

Falling apart.

Your mother dead,

Your father broke,

Your sister without a home!

Now clean up this sad excuse for a man

Then come to the room,

We must talk,

About what you've done,

And what your punishment should be."

Cleaning up,

His limp body,

Red-liquid on her arms

She recalled their first meeting

On a lake

She recalled his sweet voice

**Reading, Reciting,**

Poems to those who could not read,

To those who enjoy to listen,

Who enjoy to learn,

The quiet-sweetheart sat,

In front of the handsome man

When he finished, he gave her a bow.

Introducing herself she smiled

As they left the park,

The two were swept up

By the hearts-healer

Love.

Her body shivered as she went

To greet that evil grin

The grin that belonged to the man she married

William.

Upon their meeting he showed **his greedy grin,**

**The greedy green grin that bared no guilt.**

"I am aware of your tears,

Aware of your love,

For the man that has fallen today,

Yet, you have married,

You have married me,

I have married you,

Not to help your pathetic excuse for a family,

But because those feelings you feel for him,

Are the very same that I feel towards you.

I love you Elizabeth,

Can you not see?

That I care not about your looks,

Nor your family,

But I care for you my sweet,

I only care for you."

Looking back Elizabeth sighed,

Her tears forming yet again,

If he loved her why use

Theses things against her,

"If William truly loved me,

Then why must he crush

My very being,

Wrecking who I once was."

The women thought with much regret.

"Tell me my dear,

if you loved me so

then why is it

you make me feel so much woe,

always tell me that 'no'

Always,

I have not seen my mother in weeks,

And she is slowly losing life.

You keep me here as if some kind of pet,

Who does not have rights.

I have married you,

Yes,

But that doesn't mean I have to love you,

I have suffered from these choices,

That I was forced to make.

Thank you,

My dear,

For saving my family,

I can never do enough,

I will never be able to repay you,

But is my happiness the payment you want?

Do you truly want to steal that happiness away from me."

The glare of the evil man looked over at her,

So much spite and anger pouring from his body,

She could feel his aura pulsing,

William walked up to her and grabbed,

Her thin, fragile neck.

"Shut the hell up Elizabeth."

The man screamed as his hands,

Began to spark,

Elizabeth trembled,

Is this the power,

The power that he has,

Held all along?

Her neck burned,

His hand as hot,

As the gates of hell,

Her flesh pleading,

Pleasing for a break.

Elizabeth's eyes began to tear,

"Please William!

Stop!  
>I'll do whatever it is<p>

You wish me to do,

Just stop,

You win,

William,

I give up."

Releasing his grip,

He grinned that famous grin,

A victory-embracing smile,

The very same one,

That killed Anthony,

The grin that became,

The very reason,

That one day he would suffer,

From an unforgivable death,

By Elizabeth's hands.

_Soon Elizabeth became aware of why William was the most powerful man, it was his power. The power of fire, she could now understand why his aura was so, red. The reason no one would bother to fight him; they were aware of his power; they knew that he was willing to use it. Elizabeth also knew of her own strength, he could not manipulate her, and she was no longer going to allow this man to treat her in the manner that he did._

In the room,

Elizabeth sat,

Awaiting her husband's return,

Gun in hand,

She silently cried,

Remembering when she was flung into,

A marriage that she didn't wish,

To be a part of.

The day was wet,

The sky was grey

The ground was dark

As was her heart.

Her father brought him in,

**And small smile smeared,**

**Along his smug face.**

Arranged marriage,

To save the family,

That's what she heard,

That's what she accepted,

Leaving her happiness hiding behind her,

And picking up a heavy,

Regret instead.

These thoughts began

To bring a sense of anger.

She has never felt,

Her blood-boiling,

Her heart-hating,

Her love-losing,

This was the night,

That she was to kill,

The demon-driver,

That she called William.

_Later that night William came home to his beautiful wife shaking and he looked over to her with no concern. His eyes rolled as he walked on believing she was over reacting yet again. Elizabeth watched him and waited for his guard to fall, that was when she was going to strike, and she felt as if a new power was brought to her. She felt as if she was unable to fail._

Elizabeth slowly took,

Step into the office,

Where the demon laid,

Papers being worked on,

His focus gone away,

Her steps were light,

But refused to be hushed,

William looked at the women,

Her heart pumping,

His heart raging.

"I have you time,

And time again,

That you,

Are not allowed in here,

This is my office,

My place of peace!

How dare you interrupt my study!"

Elizabeth watched,

Her voice created,

A small laugh

That belonged to a

Now crookedly-crazed women.

"And how dare you,

Kill off the one thing,

That makes me happy.

Your jealously,

It consumed you,

I did wrong

That I will admit,

But you did as well.

You killed more then

Just the man I loved.

The butler the gardener,

So many gone,

Just for being kind to me

A thing that you'll never understand.

You have broken me

And now for that

You will die..."

The broken-spirit charged

Aiming towards the man

Who just stepped aside

And laughed.

"Kill me?

Don't you see?

I rule here.

This country bows to the king

While the king bows to me.

All the hate in this land,

That is placed on the king,

Should be placed on me,

But I get off free,

Because I can!  
>I have that power!<p>

That power brought down

A whole country!

There is nothing you can do.

Now leave

Before I kill you."

Shouted William

As his hand

Began to change

From white to red as

Elizabeth stepped towards him

No fear,

Felt fury filled her

Once fragile figure.

"I refuse to leave this room,

Until one of us is dead."

Elizabeth screamed as she held

The gun towards the man

Sinful head.

The crazed-demon lunged

Towards the women

Snatching the gun

Tossing it to the corner.

He grabbed her neck

Squeezing,

His hands on fire,

Her flesh burning.

"Get off me!"

She shouted biting

Into his hand.

Forcing her release.

As she fell to the ground

She looked up to see

His face burning

Not only with powers,

But so much hate.

Knowing she was weaker

She crawled towards the gun

Only to be

Pulled back

With force.

A knife to her chest

William laid on top

Piercing her skin.

"So you truly wish to die tonight?"

He asked as Elizabeth closed her eyes.

"Because I will grant you

What you wish my dear."

She felt the power growing inside,

The power she refused to see

Her strength,

It was becoming

All she knew.

As her eyes flung open

The man flung off.

Elizabeth grabbed him

By the neck,

Her eyes red with fury

Squeezing, she laughed.

Giving him the pain that

He forced her to feel.

"No my sweet William,

It is not me,

Who will parish tonight

I will live on,

I will have your money,

I will have your home

Tonight I will be free

From the man who married me."

She screamed as she crushed his

Neck. A smirk on her face

As he cried in pain.

Fearfully falling,

finally fading.

_William Harrison was now dead. The king was ecstatic to hear this news for the man who brought his country to shame was now in the ground. Elizabeth became a hero, forever loved and forever alone._

"Thank you Elizabeth,

For the great deed you have done,

You killed the man,

Who killed my land.

You have saved us all

And now you are honored.

So tell me my hero,

Why is you refuse,

To wear the smile,

That you have,

Oh so desperately seeked?"

The king asked

Curious as to why,

She still refused to smile.

"I will never smile,

Not again.

The man I love was lost,

I will never love,

Not again,

All my hope is gone.

When Anthony fell,

So did my heart,

And my want to live,

But I will,

For only one reason,

It is what he wished."


End file.
